


Better

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a headache, to his surprise Fenris has the magical cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

Sebastian was in agony. This morning’s little headache was by now a full-blown migraine. He sighed. He would have to ask one of the acolytes to fetch Anders, it didn’t look as if it would get any better.

He got up to open the door when to his surprise, it flew open. _Fenris_.

The elf stood in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. “I- I heard you were unwell. I have come to help what little I can.”

Before Sebastian could as much as get a word out to ask what in the Maker’s name the elf was talking about, Fenris had crossed the space between, grabbed Sebastian’s head between his hands and placed a tender kiss on his lips. It was sweet and gentle and Fenris smelled of cinnamon and tasted of mint…and then Fenris pulled away. He looked up at Sebastian with those liquid green eyes and whispered “I hope the headache gets better," turned and walked out the door without another word.

Sebastian was left standing stunned in the middle of his floor. And the headache was gone.

*************************

Sebastian could not sleep. The encounter with Fenris earlier in the day haunted him. With a groan he got up from his cot and put on his robes. Maybe if he prayed for a bit it would ease his mind?

He walked to the small chapel at the end of the hall, not wanting to disturb the sisters to light the candles in the main Chantry. The chapel was simple with only a small wooden altar and a few benches. He knelt in front of the altar and bowed his head in prayer.

“Maker, forgive me for I have sinned. I ask you to look upon me with compassion and judge me justly. I only ask you do not punish him, he is not a believer and does not know the meaning of sin.”

He muttered the familiar litany over and over but it did not help. Nothing eased his troubled mind.

“Was it so bad that you have to pray to your God to forget it?” Fenris sounded amused and Sebastian almost jumped out of his skin. Once again the elf walked over him and pulled his head closer.

“You are so dense sometimes, Sebastian. Your Maker cannot forgive you because you have done nothing wrong. Command me to go and I will.”

But Sebastian could not. Instead he leaned in closer and kissed Fenris. It felt _right._


End file.
